


I'll Shoot You

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles in a vampire and Chris Argent has a bit of a weird thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Shoot You

**Author's Note:**

> It just kind of happened

Stiles wasn’t his real name, his real name had been a monstrosity 500 years ago and in 1989 it was just cruel, so he picked his own name, he’d existed long enough that he’d earned the right to do that.It was a play on his surname, he couldn't seem to let that part of himself go.

“Stilinski,” the annoyed voice of Chris Argent called out, “Do I need to light you on fire or are you going to explain to me when you’re standing in the middle of a bloodbath.”

“Aw Chris, you’re growing up, asking questions instead of just trying to chop my head off, I’m so proud,” Stiles said with asaccharine smile.He was, in fact, standing in the middle of a bloodbath, bodies strewn about the warehouse, broken and all very, very dead.

Chris gave him a blank look, his eyes boring into Stiles’, “I will shoot you.”

“Aw buddy, you know that wouldn’t kill me,” Stiles said, stepping over a disembodied, then added, “You’re looking at a nest of wendigos, or it used to be a nest, now they’re dead, you’re welcome.”

The stunned look on Chris’s face gave Stiles a feeling of deep satisfaction.He smirked at the other man and fiddled with the ring on his middle finger, jumping over the last body and stepping up to Chris, his lithe body mere inches away from the muscular frame of Chris Argent, “Want to thank me for doing your job.”

“Not killing you should be thanks enough,” Chris muttered, stepping backward away from Stiles, his cheeks flushing as he did.Stiles smirked again, taking a deep breath of Chris’s scent, it was tinged with arousal, it usually was when Stiles got smart with him, or stood near him at all.

“Want to do this again Argent?” Stiles asked, stepping closer, his eyes darkening with want, his hand coming up to caress the other man’s face.His stubble was rough under his cold hand.

“I’m married now,” Chris said in a rush, holding up his hand, gold ring glinting there, “I- I can’t.”

“Aw, congratulations,” Stiles cooed, stepping closer to Chris, lining their bodies up and putting his nose to his neck before he spoke, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around, we tend to run in overlapping circles.” 

“I’ll kill you,” Chris warned, but there was no heat to it and Stiles just laughed before stepping back.

“I respect the sanctity of marriage, don’t you worry Christopher,” Stiles said, batting his thick eyelashes and winking, “But if it doesn’t work out, you know how to find me.”

“I hope I never see you again,” Chris muttered as Stiles strut out of the warehouse, leaving him with all the cleanup. 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” He tossed over his shoulder before stepping out into the cold Indiana night, letting the darkness envelope him as he did. 

—————

Time passed weirdly for Stiles, he felt like he had blinked and suddenly people went from wearing suits and top hats, petticoats and floor length dresses, to jeans and tees hirts.He scrubbed a pale hand through his already tousled brown hair and looked out at the sunlight street of Beacon Hills, California.

The door of the coffee shop that he was sitting in opened, Stiles didn’t have to turn to know that Chris Argent had just walked in.He kept his eyes on the book on the table in front of him, not seeing it.“Stiles,” Chris said, slipping into the seat opposite him. 

“Argent,” Stiles nodded, finally looking up into the blue eyes across from him.Chris had aged well, but he had still aged, “Shit, you got old.”

“You didn’t,” Chris retorted with a laugh.

“Being undead will do that to a person,” Stiles said quietly, not wanting to be overheard. “Why am I here?”

 

“I ran into someone that you might be interested in,” Chris said, his voice casual but his heart beat a little faster as he spoke.It’s hard to mask emotions from a vampire, even if you’re a skilled hunter.

 

“Who might that be,” Stiles leaned back in his chair, his eyes trained on Chris’s.

 

“A man named John Stilinski,” Chris said with a smirk. “I did some digging and I discovered that a Lubomierz Stilinski disappeared without a trace from Krakow in 1458, he was presumed dead and survived by a wife, Berta, and their two son’s Rafal and Stefan.”

If his heart was still beating it would have stopped at that moment.“They went on to live full lives, you see Lubomierz had been a wealthy man, he left his family with more than enough to survive without him.If you trace their lineage you find that Rafal’s line died out in the early 1900s, his last decedents were killed by the Spanish Flu, but Stefan, well his decedents made their way to California during the gold rush in the 1840s and still live here today.”

“What are you trying to tell me Chris,” Stiles said, his voice breaking. 

“You’ve got some people in this town that would call you an ancestor.”Chris said, his eyes bright, “John has a son, Misha, he’s my daughters age.Trouble maker if ever I met one.”

“There’s another reason you called me Chris, we stopped doing favors for each other a long time ago,” Stiles said, batting his eyelashes in a way that made Chris blush slightly, “So what is it, do you have a fairy problem? Is there a yeti you need taken care of?”

“Beacon Hill’s is Hale territory.” Chris said, “I don’t need your help with werewolves, especially not peaceful ones.”

“The Hale’s burned years ago,” Stiles said flippantly, “Last I heard the two that survived with their minds in tact were living in Upstate New York with the Virgil Pack.”

“You’re information is out of date, where have you been that last 20 years?” Chris asked, honestly curious, he hadn’t heard anything about Stiles since right after the warehouse incident nearly 25 years prior.

 

“Here and there,” Stiles said with a wave of his hand, “I didn’t really disappear off the supernatural radar until about 10 years back, right after the Hale fire actually.I though that if the Argent’s were going after innocent families of werewolves that maybe a sneaky vampire like myself might be next.”

“That was Kate,” Chris said quickly, “Things have changed since then.”

“Yeah, she’s dead.” Stiles supplied. 

“No, she’s on the run,” Chris told him, “She survived Peter Hale trying to kill her and she’s a werejaguar now.”

“No, she’s dead, you’re welcome.” Stiles stood up, grabbed his book and said, “Thank you for the information Chris, I hope your wife is doing well.”

He walked out into the sunlight street, people walked by him without giving him a second glance, he blended in well.He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and made a call, “Danny, I’m calling in my favor.”

—————

Stiles prided himself on his restraint, his ability to hold back when he had to, it was that restraint that stopped him from scaling the side of John Stilinski’s house, from sneaking into Misha Stilinski’s dorm at Stanford, from breaking into the Argent house and screaming at Chris for not finding him sooner.He ran a hand through his hair before walking away from the house, fading into the shadows like a ghost.

That’s all he did for weeks,Stiles would sit outside the house, watching, making sure that Sheriff John Stilinski was safe.He still hadn’t seen Misha yet, but he heard his voice through the phone whenever John called him. 

“Argent,” He called, his fist pounding on the wooden door of the apartment he knew that Chris lived in.“I know you’re home, I can hear you in there.”

He listened for the sound of footsteps at the other side of the door and took a step back when the door swung open to reveal a sleep mussed Chris Argent on the other side.“It’s 3 o’clock in the morning Stiles, I have neighbors.”

“Wouldn’t want them to talk,” Stiles teased, shouldering passed Chris into the apartment, “I always took you for more of the house with a picket fence type, did the wife want sometime more modern?”

“My wife died.” Chris said, his voice devoid of emotion.“Four years ago.”

“My wife died 500 years ago, we can commiserate together if you want,” Stiles said, patting Chris on the back as he walked into the apartment, “Nice digs.”

“Why are you here Stiles,” Chris asked, his voice rough, he must have just woken up. 

“Can’t a guy stop by to chat with an old friend?” Stiles asked, wandering into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

“A guy can, you can’t,” Chris responded, “So I’m going to ask one time, and one time only, what do you want?”

“Why did you tell me about them, my decedents?” Stiles asked, scrubbing a hand over his face.If he could still get tired, he would be exhausted. “I was fine without them, I got out of the hunting business, I was running an honest to god book shop Chris, why did you tell me about them.”

“Why did you come all the way to Beacon Hills when I called you?” Chris countered, a glint in his eye that hadn’t been there before.

“Probably the same reason you called,” Stiles mused, his eyes raking over Chris’s face, taking a step closer to the other man.“You’ve aged well.”

“It’s the beard,” Chris said, his voice sounding rough from something other than sleep now.He stepped toward Stiles like a magnet being drawn to metal.“You look so young now.”

“I look 25,” Stiles countered, stepping ever closer to Chris, “I’ll look 25 for the rest of my existence.”

“How do you control yourself,” Chris asked, they were nearly flush against each other now, Stiles’ butt pressed against the counter.

“I’m 583 years old, I’ve been in control of my urges since before the Argent’s started hunting werewolves,” Stiles whispered, his breath ghosting across Chris’s face as he did, “I can control myself in. Every. Possible. Way.”

Chris’s breath caught in his throat, Stiles could hear the blood pumping through his veins, smell the arousal pouring off of him in waves.“I didn’t realize you were 563 years olden than me.”

“Does it matter,” Stiles leaned in, their lips mere centimeters apart now, the anticipation was growing, pooling in his stomach like lava.Chris shook his head, moving close enough for their lips to brush together and that was all it took. Stiles fisted his hand in Chris’s hair, nipping at his bottom lip as Chris’s tongue darted into his mouth, tracing the inside of his lip and making him groan.

Chris guided him to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss, their hand’s exploring each other, relearning the bodies that had once been familiar.Stiles felt his knees hit the bed and allowed himself to be pushed down.Chris straddled him, nipped at his earlobe and put a hand under Stiles’ shirt, found a nipple and gently twisted it.

Without any ceremony they both shed their clothing, leaving it piled on the floor next to the bed.Stiles ran his hands over Chris’s thighs, making him shudder at the chilled touch, but he arched up into it all the same. Stiles smirked as he leaned over Chris, his eyes dark with want, and nipped at his neck, not enough to break the skin but enough to cause Chris to let out a moan. “Who’s pitching?” 

Without answering, Chris flipped over, arching his back and exposing his ass to Stiles.Stiles grabbed the lube out of the pocket of his jeans, popped the cap, and slid a slicked up finger across Chris’s tight hole before easing it in slowly.“Sorry my hands are cold.” Stiles said with a small laugh as Chris shuddered slightly.

“I remembered that,” He said, “More.”

“Demanding,” Stiles said, easing a second finger in and croocking them up, trying to find the prostate, “How long as it been since you let someone fuck you,” he asked, leaning over Chris and whispering in his ear.

“Not, not since you,” Chris choked out as Stiles added a bit more lube and a third finger. Stiles hummed in satisfaction, working his fingers in and out of the other man until Chris said, “I’m ready, fuck me would you?”

Stiles complied, lining his hard cock up with Chris’s stretched hole and eased in, getting about halfway before Chris slammed back onto him and Stiles gasped.They set a pace, quick and merciless, much like their times together in Chris’s early 20s.Stiles felt Chris’s muscles begin to tense as he worked his own shaft, Stiles pounding into him with abandon, moving Chris’s hand away from his cock so he could replace it with his own. 

“Fuck,” Chris moaned, tightening as he came into Stiles’ hand, pulling Stiles’ own orgasm out of him almost right after.“Christ, I forgot how good you are at that.”

“I prefer Stiles.”

“Shut up,” Chris snarked at him before he fell onto his face and added, “I’m going to sleep now.”

Stiles got off the bed, found his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower.He hopped in, washing the cum and lube off of himself and then just stood there, remembering how in his youth he had maybe bathed once a month and now he could do it ten times a day if he wanted to.Once he got out and toweled himself dry he grabbed a pair of Chris’s boxers and pulled his jeans on over them, tugged his shirt over his head and pocketed his cell phone.With one final glance at the bedroom he smiled to himself before leaving out the front door. 

—————

A week after his late night encounter with Chris, Stiles found himself back at his door, pounding yet again, though it was much earlier in the evening this time.“Chris, goddamn it, I can hear breathing.” 

The door swung open to reveal a very pretty girl with big brown eyes and dark down hair that tumbled just passed her shoulders, “You’re not Chris,” Stiles said, eyes sweeping over her, taking in her strong jaw and the slight hint of gun oil in her scent. 

“Misha?” She asked, looking at him in confusing.

“That’s a negative, ghost rider,” Stiles said, sliding passed her into the apartment, “I’m looking for Chris Argent, I’m guessing that’s your dad.”

“He’s out, who are you,” The girl asked, her eyes hardening as she took in his pale skin.

“Stiles Stilinski,” He said, sticking out his hand, she regarded it with narrowed eyes before shaking it, “I’m an old friend of your dads.”

“Any relation to Misha and the Sheriff?”  
  
“Distantly,” Stiles said with a laugh.“Can you tell your dad I stopped by?”

“Sure.”

With that, he turned on his heel and heading straight for the stairs.He didn’t stop stop moving until he found himself back outside John’s house, the lights were on in the living room and two men were sitting on the sofa.He could hear the laughter coming from the house and he felt something in his chest that he hadn’t in over half a millennia, he couldn’t quite place it.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Chris’s name flashed across the screen, “Well hello,” Stiles husked into the phone, “Did you know your daughter smells like dog.”

“Her boyfriend is a werewolf,” Chris admitted grudgingly.“Why did you stop by.”

“I’m leaving town tomorrow, I wanted to say goodbye.” Stiles whispered, as if it was a secret.

“Already?”

“I’ve been here a month and I still haven’t met my family,” Stiles explained, “What do I even say, hello, I’m a very distant ancestor of yours and also a vampire, don’t worry, I don’t bite, unless you ask.”

“Did I tell you how much you look like Misha?” Chris asked, Stiles could hear him take a sip of his drink. “You two could be brothers.When I first met him I thought it was you.Just go to their door, they might surprise you.”

“Fine, but if it doesn’t go well, I’m leaving and you won’t see me again until you’re old and wrinkled and I’ll still be 25 and sexy.” Stiles said before hanging up the phone and looking back at the house. 

Before he could get to the door somebody grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him against a tree.“Wolf,” Stiles spit out, his eyes going black and his fangs dropping as he spoke.

“Who are you and why are you here,” The man grunted, his eyes were bright beta blue and his face starting to shift. 

“That’s none of your business, dog,” He spit out, his nose filling with the scent of werewolf.“Get off me before I make you sorry.”

“What are you going to do, bite me?” The wolf spit out, his voice venomous.“Why are you outside the sheriff’s home bloodsucker, need a fix?”

“I don’t drink family, that’s just wrong,” Stiles retorted, watching the expression change on the wolf’s face, “Now if you would kindly unhand me, I was going to go introduce myself to my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-even more greats grandson.”

“Don’t,” The wolf said, his voice gruff but his face back to human.He was handsome, pale eyes, dark stubble along his jaw, “They’ve suffered enough, don’t add this to the list.”

Stiles looked him over, “Why do you care?”

“I love him,” The man admitted and Stiles suddenly placed the feeling in his chest, it was love.“I love him and I can’t let you come in and shake up the fragile peace that’s finally here, so just wait, they’ll be here later and if you’re as old as I think, you’ll be here too.”

Stiles nodded, took one last, greedy look at the house and walked away.He found himself at the Argent apartment.He didn’t bother knocking this time, he scaled the building, his moves agile and impossible for anyone who wasn’t supernatural, opened Chris’s window and slid inside.“Why is there a werewolf playing guard dog outside my family?”

“Jesus Chris Stiles,” Chris said, looking up from where he was reading on his bed.“I forgot how you hate to use doors.”

“Chris.”

“They run with the local pack, they’re pretty ingrained in the supernatural world,” Chris explained, moving over so Stiles could sit down next to him on the bed. “I figured Misha would think it was cool to have a vampire in the family.”

“The wolf warned me off, big dude,” Stiles said with a frown, “I could have taken him though.”

“Sure you could have.” Chris said with a laugh, his hand coming up to caress Stiles’ cheek.

Without pretense, without another word, they were on each other, hands everywhere at once.“Fuck, Chris, I need you to fuck me tonight.” Stiles groan as Chris shoved a hand down his unbuttoned jeans and his cock sprang free. 

There was a knock at the door and they barely had time to throw a blanket over themselves before the door opened, “I’m going to be-,” Chris’s daughter walked into the room, saw the scene that was unfolding and her hand flew to cover her eyes, “Really dad, you’re fucking the vampire? He’s like, my age.”

“I’m almost six hundred, thank you!” Stiles yelled after her as she slammed the door shut.“Sorry.”  
  
“This is the second werewolf she’s dated, she can deal with it,” Chris said, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and pulling Stiles’ jeans all the way off. He trailed his hand down Stiles’ chest, cupping his balls lightly before spreading his legs and finding the hole, it was tight and like Stiles’ a little cold. He had two fingers buried to the knuckles, crooked inside when he bent over and kissed Stiles, nipping at his lip.

“Do it,” Stiles choked out, “Come on Chris, fuck me, I can’t break.”

He removed his fingers, slicked his thick cock with lube and lined up with Stiles’ entrance, thrusting in.Stiles shut his eyes with the pleasure of it, Chris had one hand on his cock, working the shaft, the other holding him up as he pounded into the other man.“Look at me,” Chris gritted out, his voice husky.

Stiles eyes opened and found Chris’s blue ones.He felt that feeling in his chest again, almost like his heart was trying to beat again.“I’m close,” Stiles moaned, it only made Chris thrust harder, trying to get deeper inside of him. Every pass grazed over his prostate, making Stiles nearly quake with pleasure.He finished with a soft moan, feeling Chris empty himself inside of him at nearly the same time. 

They lay together for a few minutes, tangled limbs and heavy breathing.“You’re still leaving,” Chris said after a while, he didn’t sound sad, just resigned. 

“I’ll be back, I have to make sure my bloodline prospers,” Stiles said, half joking. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, I’ll be around.”

“I’m getting older,” Chris said, kissing smiled on the chest.

“I can start calling you daddy if you want,” Stiles smirked, crawling out of bed and putting his jeans back on, “Then grandpa.”

“I'll shoot you.”

Stiles leaned down and kissed Chris on the mouth, racking a hand through his hair and smiling as he pulled away, “You wouldn't dare.I’ll try to not wait 25 years until the next time.”

With that, he climbed out the window and disappeared into the night, but he came back within the year.He always came back to Chris. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
